


Good Morning

by madthegreat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, Breakfast, Crushes, Fluff, Hogwarts, James says he's going to jump off the Astronomy Tower...he's not being serious, Marauders' Era, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, The boys joke about it too, not a lot, there is language too whoops, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madthegreat/pseuds/madthegreat
Summary: Just the boys having breakfast and talking.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius finally realizes Remus, who has been off studying with Lily, isn't around. This is the convo that takes place the next morning over breakfast. (they're in fifth year)

“What do you two even talk about?” Sirius asked randomly at breakfast. His eyes had been trained on the side of Remus’ face for sometime now. Remus, who was fully aware of his friends incessant staring, had decidedly chosen to play oblivious.

Remus turned to him, question lighting his amber eyes. “I wish I knew what you are talking about.”

“You and Evans.”

James eyes sparked with interest.

“We study.”

Peter munched loudly on a bowl of corn flakes across the table.

“Lily is smart. She is very proactive with her time,” James gazed dreamily down the table to wear Lily ate with Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, Alice and Frank.

Remus shook his head.

“You know, we talk about you a great deal.”

“Him?!” James attention snapped back like a whip.

Sirius gave James a pointed look. “Of course, me,” he smiled, flicking his hair over his shoulder.

Remus rolled his eyes. One of these days they would fall out of his head.

“Before you go and get a big head,” Peter coughed. “Bigger head, thank you, Pete. You, plural. We talk about all of you.”

James eyes lit up while Sirius’ smile faded.

“All of us?” Disappointment shown in Sirius’ tone.

“What about?” James asked, leaning forward in excitement.

“Godric,” Peter groaned, knowing exactly where this was headed. He threw a weary look at James.

Remus, on the other hand, was quite clearly amused by the display.

“What idiots you all are, really,” he feigned a sympathetic smile.

James let his head smack to the table, barely missing his bowl of half eaten porridge.

“She seems to think I can do much better,” Remus pretended to be deep in thought. “Even tried to convince me to sit with her at meal times.”

Sirius snagged Remus’ wrist, the sudden act caused him to jump.

“Not fucking happening,” Sirius glared in the direction James attention had been before. There was a possessive quality in his voice. Remus’ mouth was suddenly very dry.

“I am still here, aren’t I?” Remus shook his arm trying to dislodge his friend, Sirius’ grip only tightened.

“Stop wiggling,” he demanded, with a healthy degree of petulance. “I don’t know what is wrong with you both,” he was still scowling at the red head. “She’s boring.”

“She isn’t boring!” James squawked. “She’s the most interesting person I have ever met!”

“She’s boring.”

“We have been studying together for months, you know,” Remus thought aloud, finally succeeding in his efforts to pry his wrist free from the vice Sirius had decided to locked him in.

“I obviously was unaware.”

“Only noticing my absence last night, that says something about your egotism, doesn’t it?” Remus mused.

“My egotism speaks for its self, Moony.” Remus laughed. Sirius’ chest warmed at the sound. “Anyyyways,” he went on ignoring the sensation. “I cannot be expected to know what or who you get up to in that bloody library.”

James whimpered from where he lay.

Peter slathered some jelly on his roll.

“I said it was a bad idea letting you become a Prefect,” James mumbled finally lifting his head from the table.

Sirius barked out a short laugh.

“No, you didn’t,” Peter reminded. "You wanted him to talk you up to Lily."

“‘Letting me’?” Remus asked, eyebrow raised to punctuate his question.

“We took a vote,” Peter hummed in clarification. “Marauders’ law.”

“What was the consensus?”

“Silly, Moony.” Sirius bumped his shoulder. He plopped his chin in the palm of his hand blinking up at Remus. “It was all highly confidential.”

“3-0 in favor. Sirius wanted access to the Prefects bathroom,” Peter informed, before guzzling a glass full of pumpkin juice.

“Of course he did,” Remus shook his head, fond smile twitching at his lips.

“Does no one care I have fallen into crisis?” James whined.

“Not particularly.”

“This isn’t even close to your worse.”

“The love of my life has chosen my close friend over me! This is my low point, boys! I won’t recover.”

“When Sirius quit the quidditch team—”

“It’s lame, Prongs,” Sirius reiterated. “If you’d just admit it we could move on from this whole jock thing.”

“That’s blasphemy. You’ll go to hell for saying stuff like that things,” James hissed in complete solemnity.

“It’s. Lame,” Sirius argued, a sly smirk on his face.

“I still like Quidditch,” Peter offered, like he was a consolation prize. He shoved the role he’d so delicately prepared into his mouth with a single go.

James totally ignored him, if not by choice, than by habit. “My heart is already broken, Sirius! Are you trying to kill me!? Lily wants Remus!”

“This is absurd,” Remus claimed, head turned up to the ceiling as to ask a deity to recognize his exhaustion and give him strength. “James,” he explained slowly, so he caught every word, “she does not want me. No one wants me.”

Sirius turned on him. “Why wouldn’t they?” Sirius protested, a pout forming on his pretty pink lips.

“Sirius—” Remus warned.

“No, Moony,” Sirius sat up straight as a board, voice full of indignation and determination. “Of course Evans wants you. Anyone who’s spent five minutes with you would end up wanting you. You’re fucking perfect.” Remus’ face had become as red the cherry jelly Peter had caught on the corner of his lip.

“I’m doomed,” James groaned, setting his face in his hands. Peter patted his back, greasy fingers and personal exasperation be damned.

“It could be worse,” he tried to comfort.

“Lily wants Remus!”

“She doesn’t want me, Prongs!”

“Why can’t she?!”

“Pads! You are compounding the problem!”

“She could want Snape?”

“That, Wormtail, is outside all realms of possibility.”

“I’m going to jump off the Astronomy Tower,” James announced pathetically.

“Happy falling, mate,” Sirius saluted with a limp wrist.

“Just, tell my parents I love them.”

“Sure,” Sirius shrugged, stabbing a sausage off Remus’ plate.

“You know now that you mention it, Lily has said she wishes you’d fling yourself from the tower,” the Prefect chortled.

“Mr. Potter,” McGonagall was suddenly behind him. “There will be no dramatics or attempted suicides today.”

“Minnie!” Sirius chirped in delight. Despite the hard kick to the shin Remus gave him under the table, he continued. “Thank heavens you over heard all that. I think poor James may need some psychological help.” James kicked him under the table.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor.” It had been a long time since their head of house had bothered to clarify just what points were being deducted for. “Mr. Lupin, as a Prefect, I do not want you tolerating this kind of behavior, let alone encouraging it.”

“I’ll work on it, Professor,” he tried to pacify, but of course McGonagall believed no such thing.

“Good,” she pruned. “I would like to speak with you, however. My office, eight o’clock tonight.”

“Yes, I’ll be there.”

McGonagall nodded. “I will see you then.”

“Just Remus? What about the rest of us?” Sirius demanded in uncalled outrage before McGonagall could get away from them. His face was skewed and twisted in some poisoned, affronted look, and somehow Sirius was able to look exceedingly handsome through it. Peter frantically shook his head, eyes wide. Remus and James both kicked him under the table again, one in each shin. “Stop kicking me!”

James made a show of turning back to his long abandon bowl of porridge.

"Bloody fucking mad," he muttered under his breath, before returning to his favorite pastime of mooning over long loose red curls.

“If you are so eager for a detention, Mr. Black, I know Professor Slughorn always needs a hand cleaning up. I’ll let him know he’ll be seeing you at eight. Have a good day, boys.” The last line sounded much more like a threat than well wishing.

When McGonagall was out of ear shot Remus turned to Sirius.

“You are such an idiot,” he said flatly.

“It’s called being chivalrous. I was confronting injustice!” He brought his hand to his chest to indicate his mock plight.

“Direct your Gryffindor tendencies elsewhere, Padfoot.”

“You should be grateful!”

“Yes, you giant lump, I am so grateful you will be scrubbing caldrons in my honor. What a dear, dear friend. How could I ever thank you?” Remus dead panned.

“A kiss would suffice,” Sirius grinned wickedly.

Remus huffed a gust of amusement out his nose. Then, shaking his head, he began to stand.

“Where are you going?” Sirius cocked his head at him.

“Ancient Studies.” Remus grabbed his bag from where it had sat between them.

“First classes don’t start for another quarter hour."

“I need to speak to Trotter about a scroll,” Remus collected the last of his books and began to make his way out of the Hall. “You can walk with me, if you like,” Remus suggested over his shoulder, already two strides away. Sirius was on his feet before he could even finish the offer.

“That seems pretty chivalrous!” He called to him, quickly gathering his things. “See you in Potions,” he left James and Peter with the hasty parting, trotting after Remus’ slightly hunched frame and dull honey colored hair.

“Oi, Moony! Let me carry your bag!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it  
> If it is shit let me know  
> No really tell me I wanna know how much it sucks  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
